Ginny in a Bottle
by clandestine one
Summary: Ginny is a genie and guess who gets ahold of her bottle, yep thats right, our favorite slytherin, Malfoy
1. Default Chapter

Okay, okay I know, another story. So what? This one is so fun. And I had to do it before someone else came up with the idea. Okay, don't own Harry Potter...now on with the story.

* * *

"Ginny, you have prefect duty tonight, right?" Luna dreamy voice sang out across the table in the library.

"Oh crap! That's right..." Ginny said as she hit her forehead, already trying to think of an excuse to get out of it.

"Well Ginny, I feel it's my duty to inform you that the Willy Toad Jellyfish is out to cause mayhem on the third floor corridor. So be careful." Luna warned Ginny, not glancing up from her potions book.

Ginny looked up with an unexplained look on her face. It was a cross between worry and confusion. "Umm...okay."

Colin finally looked up from his potion's report. "What brought that on Lu?" he asked as he erased his answer and slyly looked at Ginny's report.

"Well I just got done writing about Jelly Toad and it reminded me of what I read last week." Luna remarked without looking up.

Ginny smiled as Colin finally realized what he was copying from Ginny and found out that it wasn't really Ginny's report: _Colin's being stupid and thinks he's copying off my report, so I'll let you go. XOXO Ginny_

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me you were done. Here I thought you were working hard and actually trying to pass Snape's torture-er I mean class. Instead, you're writing cheap notes to Hermione." Colin had to yell the last part as student's began filling the library, now that dinner was over.

Grabbing her books and walking towards the door Ginny yelled over her shoulder, "Colin you git."

Once Ginny was back in her room, she spelled the door closed and went to her trunk and grabbed a brown sack. Slipping the brown sack in her robe pocket, she went to downstairs to find the sixth year boy prefect.

"Trevor! Hey dude, I can't do the rounds today, sorry." Ginny said, feeling slightly guilty.

"Again?" Trevor asked. "I guess it's alright, but you're telling Malfoy. Last time I told that stupid overbearing headboy, I was in the hospital wing for a week."

Ginny fluttered her long eyelashes at Trevor and said, "Please? With a cherry on top." As usual, he melted. What guy wouldn't?

Looking both way warily, Ginny walked in front of the Room of Requirement's door thinking 'Small comfy room, small comfy room'.

Entering, she sees the familiar scene greeted with once a week, twice if she's lucky. Pulling out the brown sack and reaching in, she grabbed her genie bottle.

Maybe now's the time for a little explanation. You see our little Ginny isn't all she appears to be. She doesn't own a genie; she is a genie. You may be wondering how she got bonded with such a destiny, it's been passed down to the last female for generations in the Weasley line. Like all genies, she has to be wished free.

Now you may be wondering why Ginny is in this room. Well, that's because she needs to meditate. She needs to meditate because it's the only way to keep her emotions and magic all under control. No one wants a hormonal eruption of a teenage genie. And we all know how temperamental redheads are, especially the Weasleys.

Poor Ginny, what a crappy fate. We all know she hates taking orders, which is why she hides her bottle. Now, back to the story...

She sat her bottle in front of her and began her desperately desired meditation.

* * *

Love,  
Grace


	2. 2

Thank you all so, so, very much! I love reviews :) hope you all like it... Oh wait I don't own Harry Potter, now on with the story...

* * *

"M-M-Malfoy?" Trevor, the usually brave griffindor, faintly let out. 

"If this is about Weaslette, you had better start running your fat arse to go get her, I am not covering her stupid rounds tonight, for the third time." Malfoy almost yelled and added more tranquilly "Nor will I get another prefect to pick up her slack, again".

"Umm, well you see, it's, umm well, it's like this, I umm, well I don't exactly know where she is." It started out nice and strong but somehow Trevor's voice hopped about an octave or two by 'where she is'.

"Well bloody find her!" Draco was always easy to temper. Looking at that worthless griffindor, Draco changed his mind. He would find her and then he would fix her little inattentiveness problem himself, "Never mind, you twit, I'll find her, start your bloody rounds, dim-witt".

With that Malfoy left the surprised (because no bump or scratch, not even a verbal thrashing) boy. Draco went to find someone so they could start Ginny's rounds until he found the little prat of a girl.

Walking into the slytherin commons room, he bellowed at the first prefect he saw to come over to him.

"Jake, tonight you have rounds, until I come get you, alright?" Malfoy wasn't really asking, that's why he didn't wait for an answer and started towards the door, yelling over his shoulder where Jake was to watch "Third floor corridor."

'Alright where is she' Draco thought 2 hours later, trying to think of somewhere he hasn't been, 'kitchen, no, library, no, great hall, no, Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, no..." and the list went on.

'Where the hell can she bloody be?' he thought an hour later, punching the wall. That's when it hit him, 'that place, they had that secret meeting at, in 5th year, wait why the hell would she want to chill in a huge want-to-be DADA room? Oh-well, I'm blood looking anyways."

Standing outside the door Draco smiled because he could see a light coming from under the doorway, slightly opening the entry, he peeked in.

Curly red hair, pulled into a high ponytail was the first thing he saw. The Weasley trademark, that and their poverty, which is what he noticed next.

Well, really lack of. Granted he was looking at her from the back, he could still tell it was fine clothes. Rich, most certainly magical, and quite risqué, are three, prefect words to depict it.

She was floating off the ground by at least four feet. Carefully he crept towards her. Wondering why she was meditating, because the normal teen witch didn't.

Looking at her in that rather appealing outfit he had to adjust his pants that seemed to be getting tighter. That's when he noticed to room. It was completely different then it had been.

It was two years ago, but Draco's memory wasn't that bad, he was pretty sure it was a lot larger then this tiny 8 by 8 room.

'Hogwarts,' Draco thought, rolling his eyes 'always messing with your head.'

He looked back at the gorgeous, floating redhead, and began to walk around her. He decided to wait castigating her about being irresponsible, until she was done meditating.

He stopped in front of her to look at her and almost tripped on something. Confused he looked down.

'A bottle? What the hell?' He bent down to pick it up. Looking at it, recognition came over his face and all thought s of what he came to find her in the first place flew out the window.

'Weaslette is a genie!'

"Weasley?" Draco spat.

Ginny's eyes snapped open and she dropped to the floor with an echoing thud.

"OWW! You jerk!" Ginny yelled rubbing her, now Draco supposed, aching bottom.

Looking up she gave him a dirt look that quickly turned into panic, as she saw him and her bottle.

"Does this mean I get three wishes?" Draco said, not bothering to stop the smirk forming.

* * *

Love. 

Grace


	3. 3

Thank you all so very, very much for up dating, I know this is really short, but I thought I should at least post a little, then none, right, if it's gay, tell me and I'll change it, ok, thanx. I don't own Harry Potter or an Disney stuff, k?

* * *

"Weasley?"

'What was that?' Ginny thought, opening her eyes. 'Oh crap, lost my concentration...'

"OWW! You jerk!" Ginny yelled at the tall blonde while rubbing her butt.

Looking up she tried to give him the dirtiest look she could muster. 'Stupid Malfoys going around thinking they can...' then it clicked in her head 'MY BOTTLE!'

"Does this mean I get three wishes?" She heard him and wanted nothing more then to slap off that arrogant smirk!

"Is this your bottle?" You could tell he was extremely delighted because his smirk was beginning to turn into a goofy smile (AN: imagine that a goofy smile on a Malfoy, lol).

"No genus, it's my dog." She said rolling her eyes.

Of course Ginny knew making fun of him would quickly snap him back into an asshole, She just couldn't stop being sarcastic, it was in her blood.

"I don't think it wise to say something that I would not want to hear, considering your situation, Weasley." His silly grin was gone and replaced with a deadly glare.

It was sort of intimidating but Ginny was not only a Griff; she was also a Weasley. So in a voice as if she was talking to a child she said "Go to hell Malfoy, but before your on your merry little way give Ginny back the pretty, shiny bottle."

"No"

Ginny just looked at him, finally seeing no ways out of this, she closed her eyes and said "Yes, you get three wishes, so can you make them fast, please."

Malfoy must have been feeling much better because he smirked and spoke "Shouldn't you call me master?"

"Master? No...well only if the one who has my bottle prefers it." Ginny mumbled the last part.

"Yes, I think I like that Master Malfoy, say it from now on.," Malfoy, putting his hand to his chin gave off the impression of thinking. "Ok, first I wish for unlimited wishing and..."

"OMG, please tell me you aren't for real!" Ginny butted in.

"Excuse me." Malfoy sounded like she was putting him in a in a foul mood again.

"Malfoy, come on have you never seen Aladdin?" Ginny asked sounding baffled.

"Aladdin? Who is he, no I don't think I've meet him, why" Malfoy sounded puzzled.

"Aladdin, the Disney Movie, don't play stupid!" Ginny was starting to get mad.

"Disme Moving?" Malfoy even more confused asked.

'Oh lord! This is going to take a while' she thought while saying "Sit down, we need to go over somethings."

* * *

Love always,  
Grace 


	4. 4

Sorry it takes me like forever to type a new chapter, oh by the way I don't own Harry Potter and thanks for all the reviews, I love them!

* * *

'I hate him! He is never going to get this, what an…' Ginny was in the middle of think when she saw Malfoy stand to say something. 

"So, only three wishes and I can't wish for more." It was music to her ears.

She shot up and was going to hug him, but stopped herself and started to clap and yell "Yes! Exactly, you get it, Master Malfoy!"

She was so happy, then he had to go and ruin her mood by saying, that STUPID 3 letter word--- but.

"NO BUTS… Master" Yelling was all she could do to keep herself from ringing out his neck. The brainless fool!

"That's it I've had it up to here with you. I should just turn you in to a toad!" She yelled, well at least she was going to, but then her eyes landed on his.

She lost her breath, and tried to understand how it was possibly for someone so cruel to have such captivating pools of silver liquid for eyes.

"What do you wish for, Master Malfoy?" She didn't recognize herself as she said it. It didn't sound like her or anything she would have said, but it was coming from her mouth.

"What was that?" His voice sounded like it always did so she figured that she should try and sound normal to, but…

"What do you wish for, Master Malfoy?" and it sounded the exact same.

He stared at her for a few seconds and looked down towards her lips and returned to her eyes.

"Well let me make sure this is right, three rules…

1 no wishing for more rules

2 no making anyone fall in love

3 no bring anyone back from the dead

And that's all, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Master."

'What's up with that stupid smirk' She asked herself.

* * *

Malfoy looked at the little red head who was sitting on the floor and she was looking extremely mad, he stood up.

"So, only three wishes and I can't wish for more." He heard himself come to an understanding after about an hour of very small calm talking, lots of yelling, and a whole bundle of frustration.

"Yes! Exactly, you get it, Master Malfoy!" Ginny jumped up and swung her hands out looking goofy, but then changed their direction and startedclapping her hands.

"…but" he tried to say.

"NO BUTS… Master!" He was on her last nerve and could tell that she really hated saying Master.

She looked him in the eye and he thought she was going to tell him off but she seemed to forget what she was going to say.

That was the first time his eyes actually met hers for more then a quick glance.

Never had he noticed how spellbinding her chestnut eyes are.

"What do you wish for, Master Malfoy?" she whispered gently.

He saw her lips moving and tried very hard to listen to what she was saying, but her eyes were so mesmerizing all he wanted to do was look into them.

Her voice was more soothing then he had ever thought possible for a human. It was a lovely tune, if only he could understand what she was saying.

"What was that?" His voice was a lot stronger then he felt under her beautiful gaze.

"What do you wish for Master Malfoy?" Again her voice spoke so softly he almost didn't comprehend. He moved his eyes to her lips trying to recall what was being said. Once he did he looked back at her eyes.

"Well, let me make sure this is right, three rules…

1 no wishing for more rules

2 no making anyone fall in love

3 no bring anyone back from the dead

And that's all, right?"

"Yes, Master."

He couldn't help but smirk, he had this in the bag.

* * *

Love ya,  
Grace 


	5. The end, or something

Anyone,

Can I like give this story away, I really don't want it anymore. So like, if someone else wants to write the rest then just e-mail me and they can have it (or you can like say something in a review). If not then I'll just erase it, sorry everyone.

Love,  
Grace


	6. Diana Crescent

Everyone,

Diana Crescent is the person who is in charge of the story from now on lol, so yeah just thought I'd tell yeah all

Love,  
Grace


End file.
